Harry Potter and the Knights of Walpurgis
by Zinnia Marie
Summary: Post DH. Harry, Ron and Neville are recruited by the Aurors to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters. Hermione, Ginny and Draco head back to Hogwarts for their final year. Danger surfaces during a Yuletime visit to Durmstrang. R/Hr, H/G, some G/D
1. 3 May, 1998

**Rating:** M (for content in later chapters)

**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, and unrequited Ginny/Draco

**Disclaimer: **All subject matter is the property of J.K. Rowling. No infringement intended.

_**Harry Potter and the Knights of Walpurgis**_

**Chapter 1: 3 May, 1998**

Harry's eyes flickered open. He lay still for a long moment, studying the nap of the heavy velvet curtains surrounding his bed. He blinked several times. Though it had been nearly a year since he'd last slept in it, he easily recognized his old four-poster dormitory bed.

Feeling as if in a dream, Harry sat up and pulled the curtains aside. White morning light filtered in through the open window, softly illuminating the room. Bleary eyed, he looked around at the other beds expectantly, but found he was alone. He blinked again as swirling memories of the battle flooded his consciousness. McGonagall, shouting orders to a corridor full of enchanted suits of armor; Luna, Seamus and Ernie, their bright patronuses blazing a path through a hundred advancing dementors.

He felt himself standing in the Great Hall, in the Room of Requirement, re-living the Battle of Hogwarts. He could almost hear Mrs. Weasley's triumphant victory cry as she cursed Bellatrix Lestrange; he swore he could smell the smoke from the blistering Fiendfyre Crabbe had conjured. A grin broke out over his face as he thought of Neville heroically pulling Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat and slaying Nagini.

Harry's limbs went weak with relief. He fell back against the pillows as he remembered the rejoicing throng of his friends rushing to embrace him as he stood over the corpse of Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was truly gone.

He could see Voldemort's white face again, his slit eyes closed forever. Harry's mirth died away as another pale face sprang to mind. Snape. Those black eyes had locked onto his green ones as their life drained away. He thought of the memories he had seen in the Pensieve: Snape had loved his mother. Snape had cared for him! _"Always,"_

He blinked back stinging tears. "Oh," he whispered mournfully into the heavy silence, "Oh Fred. Tonks," his breath caught, "Lupin".

A sharp _crack!_ sounded as Kreacher Apparated into the center of the dormitory. "You're finally awake, Master Harry," the house elf said approvingly. " Kreacher has brought you some tea. Are you ready for breakfast now?"

"Breakfast? How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked hoarsely as he gratefully accepted the teacup.

"One full day and one full night," Kreacher answered as Harry gulped down his Earl Grey. "Everyone has been under strict instructions from Headmistress McGonagall not to disturb you."

_Headmistress McGonagall_. Harry had to smile at that.

"Thank you Kreacher," he said, returning the empty cup. "Don't trouble yourself with my breakfast, I'm afraid I haven't much of an appetite this morning." The house elf frowned. "All right, then," Harry said quickly, not wanting to offend, "I'll be down in a little while."

"Very good. Kreacher will let the others know you are awake." Kreacher bowed deeply and Disapparated.

Shivering slightly, he went to the window to close the shutters.

The hazy dawn revealed a sobering scene. Dark patches of scorched earth stretched from the courtyard all the way up to the still-smoking Quidditch Pitch. The tree line of the Forbidden Forest was charred as well; the path leading up to Hagrid's hut was completely obscured by debris. The formidable stone walls of the castle were crumbling in places, and glass from shattered windows glinted in the sunlight from between blood-soaked blades of grass. In the distance, the jagged outline of a partially destroyed tomb stood out against the shimmering lake.

Harry could no longer hold back his tears. He gripped the window frame tightly, his body shaking. He wept for the casualties of yesterday's battle, as well as the other innocent lives that had been stolen by the Dark Lord.

He thought of Dobby and Hedwig. He pictured poor little Colin Creevey and brave Cedric Diggory. He thought of Mad Eye, of Sirius, of Frank and Alice Longbottom. He thought of Dumbledore, and of his own parents whom he had never known. He mourned them all, his heart pounding, bursting with an anguished, silent keen.

The door opened behind him and a familiar voice said, "Harry? Are you awake? Kreacher said- Oh, Harry! Are you all right?"

But Harry could not answer. He dropped to his knees, his eyes closed. A moment later he felt a warm hand tentatively touch his shoulder.

"It's over," Ginny murmured. "You did it."

Harry pulled Ginny to his chest and hugged her fiercely. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair as she stroked his back. "I'm so sorry about Fred." He whispered.

"Me too."

They remained like that for a time, kneeling on the cold floorboards, holding each other silently as the pale morning light deepened to gold.

*******

Just before noon, Harry and Ginny walked down the spiral staircase that leads from the boys' dormitories down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a sofa near the fireplace. They were sitting silently. Hermione was nervously playing with the hem of her sweater while Ron's fingers were rapidly drumming on his knees. They sat as near one another as possible without actually touching. Hermione's dark eyes were fixed on her lap; Ron was staring at the logs on the stone hearth. The kinetic tension coming from their fidgeting hands filled the room with a restless, expectant energy.

On hearing footsteps on the stairs, Hermione jumped up. "Harry!"

He stepped forward to hug her. "All right then?" He asked, grinning.

Hermione beamed, eyes full of tears. "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

"Of _us_." He corrected. "You three were brilliant! Everyone was. I can hardly believe it's really happened."

"Me either," Ron said, coming up to grip Harry's hand warmly. "I keep having to pinch myself. I keep expecting to wake up back in the tent with that locket round my neck!"

Ginny came up then, slipping one arm through Hermione's and the other around Harry's waist.

"And did you see Neville with the sword?" Ron continued, "Bloody hell!"

"I don't know about the rest of you," Ginny broke in good-naturedly, "but I'm starving."

"Right," Ron said, "I'm a bit peckish as well. There's a huge spread downstairs in the Great Hall; the house elves set it out to feed everyone who stayed at Hogwarts to help clean up after the fight."

"Loads of people stayed on to help," Ginny said. "I think it's giving them some closure. Replanting the gardens, cleaning up the rubble," her voice dropped, "burying the dead."

A shadow passed over Ron's face. Hermione looked at him and unconsciously bit her lip.

**

After Harry has gone to bed after the morning following the battle, Ron and Hermione had gone back down to the Great Hall to rejoin the rest of his family. Ron went over to stand with his parents and brothers near Fred's body. Ginny whisked Hermione off to a deserted corridor where Hermione filled her in on main points of their conversation with Harry in the Headmaster's Office.

After expressing her condolences to the Weasleys, Hermione had left to give them time to grieve privately. Feeling overwhelmed, she had stood in the ruins of the castle courtyard, unsure where to go.

She contemplated Apparating straight to Australia to fetch her parents, but decided it was unwise to Apparate such a distance when she was so physically drained. She thought about heading up to her old bed in the girls' dormitory, but she wasn't ready to sleep just yet.

She started walking. She walked through the archway and into the west wing of the castle. She walked past groups of celebrating students and teachers on her way to the Entrance Hall. She ducked to avoid the jubilant Peeves, who swooped through the hall, singing at the top of his lungs and throwing toilet paper as if it were party streamers. She climbed the staircase up several flights. She paused briefly by Professor Flitwick's empty classroom, and remembered learning to make feathers float in her first Charms class. She passed by portraits that shouted joyfully and waved to her from their crooked and damaged frames. She walked by the painting of the Fat Lady, who blew her an uncharacteristically sweet kiss. She passed the narrow staircase that lead up to the North Tower, and thought of the time she had stormed out of Divinations in her third year.

Hermione finally stopped in the Astronomy Tower. She opened the classroom's wrought-iron door and stepped out onto the narrow ramparts.

The slight nip of the early morning breeze bolstered her, and it was only when she felt her tears stand out hot on her chilled cheeks that she realized she had been crying.

She stood still for a long time, watching the sun rising over the Hogwarts' grounds. From her vantage point, she could see all the way down to Hogsmeade Village, down to the train station where she had excitedly disembarked from the Hogwarts Express for the first time at a bushy-haired eleven year old.

"Beautiful." Breathed a voice behind her.

Hermione squeaked in surprise and spun around, wiping her eyes in embarrassment.

Ron flushed, "The sunrise," he clarified. "It's beautiful."

She nodded. They paused, looking at one another. "Well," Hermione said hoarsely. "I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I'm knackered. Would you like some company down to the Common Room?"

She smiled and placed her hand on the crook of his offered elbow. They descended the staircase without speaking. Hermione stole a glance at her friend's face. His eyes were stormy and his jaw was clenched. She squeezed his elbow sympathetically, not knowing the words to comfort him. He turned and gave her a small smile. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. He didn't have words at the moment either.

When they entered the Common Room, they found it was full of their classmates. Neville, Oliver, Seamus, and Dean sat nearest the door, and they burst into applause when Ron and Hermione stepped through the entrance. They surrounded Ron, clapping him on the back and shaking his hands. Then Angelina, Katie and Parvati spirited Hermione away to the girls' dormitory, chattering excitedly. They gave her peppermint tea and brushed her hair. Parvati even loaned her a spare sleeping robe so she could settle down to bed wearing warm, clean cotton nightclothes.

As she drifted off to the sounds of their cheerful voices, Hermione's last sleepy thought was of Ron's stricken face.

Late the next morning, she had come down to the Common Room to find Ron snoring away on the sofa nearest the fireplace. He had woken when he heard the floorboards creak beneath her feet and gestured for her to come sit with him. They sat there in silence for nearly an hour, waiting for word from Kreacher that Harry was finally up. Hermione didn't know how to broach the subject of Fred, but she didn't feel she could speak about anything else; so she sat quietly, afraid to touch him though her skin was tingling and flushed at Ron's proximity.

Finally, her turned to her, "Thanks for staying with me."

Hermione blinked. "Of course."

There was a pause.

"I'm just having a hard time talking about… I'm sorry I'm being so…"

"No, no! You've just lost your- I mean what you've just been through-"

"What we've _both_ been through-"

"Yes."

"Yes."

There was another, longer pause.

"This is helping," he said. "This is good. I'm sure I'll be back to my old self in no time." He smiled at her hesitantly, "We can go back to normal. We can start fighting again. Here, I'll start," he broke into an imitation of Hermione's most imperious, scholarly tone, "Hermione, if you are in fact correct about the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, then how do you explain the effectiveness of the slug-vomiting charm on-",

"Ron," she interrupted shakily, unable to contain herself any longer, "Ron, I-"

But then he swore under his breath and grabbed her hands. Hermione's cheeks blazed. She thought of they way she had kissed him so boldly only two nights previous- the way his arms had tightened around her, lifting her off her feet. She looked up at him. Ron's eyes were dark with an emotion she had never seen there before. There was something about the way he looked at her… she was certain he was thinking about that kiss, too. He leaned closer and her heart started to pound in her throat.

"Hermione,"

Her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation just as the portrait hole door swung open noisily. Ron dropped her hands and leaned back in his seat, eyes on the fireplace, his face as red as his hair.

Hermione thought she might cry.

Ginny, the intruder, coughed nervously when she saw them. "Sorry to interrupt," she said lamely. "Kreacher says Harry's awake. I'll go see if I can fetch him down." She glanced apologetically at Hermione and rushed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

The mood was broken. They had both lost their courage. They sat in awkward silence, fidgeting like children. Then Hermione had heard Harry's footsteps on the staircase and rose to hastily greet him.

**

Ginny's voice jolted her back to the present. "Hermione? Are you coming down to breakfast with us?"

Ron and Harry had already stepped through the portrait hole and out of the Common Room. Ginny was looking at Hermione questioningly, her hands on her hips. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Just… you know, still _processing_ everything."

Ginny nodded empathetically. "It's all so surreal," she said. "It's wonderful and devastating at the same time."

"How are you holding up?" Hermione asked.

"About as well as one could expect," Ginny said. "It's helpful that Percy's back. Helpful that, you know, that we were all together again in the end."

Hermione nodded sadly, thinking of Lupin and Tonks. It was so unfair that little Teddy would never know his parents. Family was important.

"Family is important," Ginny was saying, as if reading Hermione's thoughts. "You and Harry have become a part of our family. It's good we're all together." She sighed and shook her head. "Come on," she said, taking her friend's hand and heading out the door. "If we wait too long Harry and Ron will have eaten all the clotted cream."


	2. Dinner Guests

**Chapter 2: Dinner Guests**

Ron squirmed as his mother fussed over his head wound.

"Honestly, Mum," he said in exasperation. "It's only a scratch. You don't need to use so much dittany on it- Cor! That stings!"

She ignored his protests and continued to swab the greenish-brown potion into the large cut above Ron's left eyebrow.

Across the room, a bespelled pair of rubber gloves was washing the luncheon dishes while an enchanted knife busily peeled potatoes for supper. The Burrow's kitchen was filled with delicious aromas, but Ron could only smell the sour odor of the healing potion.

"Why don't you just stay inside this afternoon, Ronnie?" she cooed hopefully. "You've been home nearly a week, but you've been kept so busy with congratulatory visitors and Ministry personnel. I feel as if I've hardly had any time with you!" She held up a well-worn copy of _Charm Your Own Cheese_, "Stay in with me and I'll let you eat the rinds off the Horklump Havarti."

Ron raised his eyebrows and his stomach growled.

Harry burst through the back door, his jeans covered in grass stains and the beginnings of a magnificent black eye puffing up purple on his face. "Had enough, eh?" he taunted Ron playfully, "Blimey, Weasley, I can't believe you were knocked off your broom by your little sister."

"She cheated!"

"Tell 'King Weasley' to come out here and say that!" Ginny bellowed from across the garden. "If he can't defend against a Bludger Backbeat, then I can't imagine how he ever made it onto the House team!"

Ron leapt from his chair and bolted through the door while Harry roared with laughter. Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue and set about tidying up the kitchen table.

"Thanks again for letting me stay at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, as he watched Ron and Ginny zoom past the window on their broomsticks, shouting jinxes at one another.

"Of course, dear." She replied, pouring him a tall glass of pumpkin juice. "I'm glad to have you all here for at least a little while longer." She smiled wistfully. "I expect I shall have an empty nest quite soon, what with Ginny coming of age this year and George so keen to have you and Ron come live with him in his Diagon Alley flat." Mrs. Weasley's hands shook as she arranged a vase of flowers. Harry wondered if she was thinking of Fred.

He thought briefly of the public funeral that Hogwarts had hosted the week before. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and the others who had lost their lives during the Battle of Hogwarts had been laid to rest under a small grove of laurel trees on the castle grounds. George seemed to be taking his brother's death especially hard, and Harry wondered (not for the first time), if it wouldn't do George some good if he had a few flatmates.

Harry wanted to comfort Mrs. Weasley, but before he could think of anything to say, Hermione entered the room. Her long hair was pulled into a messy topknot, exposing her ears that were wiggling uncontrollably.

"Twitchy- ears hex," she said to Harry, looking woozy. "It came in from the bedroom window!"

"One of Ginevra's jinxes gone astray, no doubt," Mrs. Weasley said sagely, " I swear, she becomes more like her brothers every day…" She took Hermione's hand and reached into her frilly apron pocket for her wand, happy to have someone to fuss over.

Ron and Ginny barged merrily into the kitchen a moment later, still jostling one another. They sat down at the table with Harry, and Mrs. Weasley set out a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Harry stole a glance at Ginny's rosy face, and smiled to himself.

Ron scooted down the bench to make room for Hermione, who sat down gratefully, still looking a little cross-eyed. "Has there been any word from Headmistress McGonagall for us today, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked, smiling at Ron as he poured her a glass of juice.

"No, dear, I don't think so." Mrs. Weasley answered, looking up to the room's rafters at the sleeping forms of Pigwidgeon and Errol. She picked up a stack of dirty cauldrons from a countertop and headed out into the scullery across the yard.

"I don't understand," Hermione puzzled, "Ginny received a letter _days_ ago about her cancelled exams. How are we supposed to pass our N.E.W.T.s if we don't study by correspondence this summer?"

"Maybe old McGonagall's decided to exempt us from our seventh year studies," Ron suggested hopefully. "As acknowledgement for finally doing away with Voldemort."

"Ron!" Hermione chided him, "Education is _important_!"

"I'm not saying it isn't," Ron countered, rolling his eyes. "But maybe they've just officially checked us off as drop-outs? Even you have to admit, 'Mione, it would be grand if-"

"_Drop-outs?_"

Harry chuckled as he watched them squabble, but when he turned to Ginny, his smile died on his face. She was suddenly quiet, and looking at him strangely. He realized with a start, that if he didn't return to Hogwarts again next fall, they would be forced apart for another entire year. The prospect was extremely unappealing. It had been less than a fortnight since the Battle of Hogwarts, and though he and Ginny hadn't had much opportunity to be alone together, they had made excellent use of the few stolen hours they had been afforded…

"Here," she murmured, lifting her wand and breaking Harry from his reverie. "Let's see if I can take care of that black eye."

Harry closed his eyes as she waved her wand, whispering a healing charm. He opened them again and smiled at her rakishly. "Thanks, Red."

She returned his smile and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Broom shed. After supper. We really ought to polish your broomstick."

Harry choked on his juice as she drew away and whisked upstairs, calling over her shoulder to Hermione that she was going up to their room to change out of her Quidditch clothes.

"You all right, mate?" asked Ron, coming around the table to thump Harry on the back.

"Yeah." Harry sputtered, his eyes wide.

*******

An hour later, Ron and Harry were sent up to the attic bedroom to change into something appropriate for supper. "Mr. Weasley's bringing some important guests home tonight," she said, ushering the boys upstairs. "Hermione, dear, will you help me set the table?"

"More stuffed-shirt Ministry bureaucrats coming to ogle at the Chosen One, I expect." Ron teased, elbowing Harry in the ribs as they entered Ron's bedroom.

"Naturally," Harry answered snootily, puffing up in mock arrogance.

Chuckling, Ron shrugged out of his muddy jumper and turned to scrutinize his face in the small, cracked mirror sitting on his bureau. Lying next to the mirror was a crumpled square of white linen. He picked up the handkerchief and unconsciously pressed it to his lips.

They had been walking as part of the funeral procession in the Hogwarts laurel grove when Hermione had wordlessly slipped it into his hand. He remembered mopping his eyes brusquely before stuffing it into his jacket pocket. He had reached out then and grabbed her hand, pressing their palms together and gripping her fingers tightly with his own.

" I feel like a right git, Harry."

"Understandably so."

"Sod off!" Ron laughed, throwing the wadded up pullover at his friend. "I was thinking about Hermione."

"Of course you were," said Harry, still smiling as he attacked his hair with a comb. "It's a day that ends in 'y', isn't it?"

Ron snorted. "Look whose talking. Every time Gin walks into the room you fall all over yourself."

"I thought we were talking about you and Hermione."

"Right." Ron yanked a grey shirt over his head and ran a hand through his own messy hair. "Enough of this. I'm going to speak with her tonight. I'll ask her to go for a walk with me out to the orchard after supper."

"Excellent." said Harry. "Just stay clear of the broom shed."

*******

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley took her husband's coat and hat as he stepped through the front door and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her attention to the people still standing on the porch outside. "Minister Shacklebolt! Professor McGonagall, welcome!"

"I hope it's not too much trouble, Molly," Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he and Minerva McGonagall entered the foyer. "But we've brought a surprise guest along with us."

A stocky, dark-haired boy followed them into the house shyly.

"Neville!" Ginny cried. She come into the room to help her mother hang up the guests' coats, but instead ran forward to embrace her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley interrupted hurriedly, filling her daughter's arms with coats. "Hang these on the closet, please. Come now, Neville dear. Everyone will be in the kitchen."

Puzzled by her mother's behavior, Ginny headed to the closet as Neville was ushered into the kitchen. As she hung the coats, she could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione's surprised exclamations upon seeing their dinner guests. Kingsley was laughing when she finally slid into her seat at the kitchen table beside Harry.

"Time _is_ limited," he said in his deep voice, "but we are not so hurried that all propriety is abandoned." He smiled broadly as Mrs. Weasley heaped boiled ham onto his plate. "Thank you Molly."

Everyone smiled politely and stopped talking for a few moments. Mr. Weasley raised his wine goblet in a toast to the guests, and they all began to eat.

Ron was tucking into his dinner with his usual fervor, but Harry and Hermione had trouble focusing on their plates. Finally, Hermione could stand it no longer.

"Professor," she began urgently to McGonagall. "I've been hoping to speak with you regarding our N.E.W.T. exams."

"Of course, Miss Granger." replied the Headmistress between mouthfuls of black pudding. "Forgive me for not responding to your letters earlier." She turned to Kingsley. "I think the Minister will be able to shed some light on the situation."

The large man coughed and looked down at his food. "Yes, yes of course." he said, putting down his fork regrettably. "During the last week, we at the Ministry have come to a political impasse. There remain many Death Eaters who have yet to surrender themselves to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Despite Lord Voldemort's defeat, these people are still to be considered extremely dangerous. Our Auror department has been seriously depleted over the past year, and the Ministry is failing to mount a proper manhunt to apprehend these Death Eaters."

The room fell silent as they all contemplated the danger posed to the Wizarding World with Death Eaters still at large.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry said. "But you mentioned a political impasse?"

"Yes," Kingsley sighed. 'It seems a civic group has come forward to protest the actions of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"How can that be?" Ron asked, aghast. "The Death Eaters are _murderers_. How can anyone oppose their arrest?"

"Murderers they may be, Ron," the Minister continued in passionate agreement, "But this civic group has grown quite powerful. Some very well connected wizarding families run it. They are applying a great deal of opposition to my fledgling administration. In recent days, their leader, Lucius Malfoy, has grown bold enough to propose his own appointment to as Head of the Aurors."

There was a collective gasp.

"Malfoy swears their campaign's only goal is to obtain amnesty for former Death Eaters, but I believe their interests lie infinitely deeper." Kingsley leaned forward, his tone grave. "I have been Minister of Magic for less than a month. The public is afraid to put their faith in the Ministry after the events of the past years. I have a duty to protect Britain from the fugitive Death Eaters, but I lack the manpower to do so."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "We are offering you three a choice tonight," she said, looking squarely at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You may elect to return to Hogwarts this fall, and complete your studies in full, as would be _appropriate_-"

"Or," Kingsley interjected. "You may join the Ministry as Aurors. Tonight."

Ron looked over at Neville. He looked pale, but his eyes contained resolve. Ron remembered seeing that look on his face when the D.A. fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries so long ago.

"Neville's been recruited already." Harry stated approvingly.

The Minister nodded. "Yes. You four are of age. You've had more experience fighting Dark forces than most senior members of my current Auror squad."

Ron nodded. "Count me in."

Harry smiled and clapped Ron's shoulder in exhilaration. "Me too."

Ron turned to Hermione expectantly. She didn't return his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Minister," she said slowly. "I must decline." She looked to McGonagall. "Professor, I want to go back to Hogwarts."

McGonagall smiled gently. "I am glad to hear it, Miss Granger. Though not surprised."

"If you ever change your mind, Hermione," Kingsley said. "My offer stands."

"Thank you."

"I'm afraid our time is limited," Kingsley said apologetically to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as he stood. "I must return to the office now to begin the necessary paperwork." He nodded to Harry, Ron, and Neville, "I'll expect you three by Floo in the Ministry at midnight." He bowed to Professor McGonagall, who had also risen from her seat. "I'd be honored to escort you back to Hogwarts, Headmistress."

The room erupted into excited chatter. Mr. Weasley absently patted his wife on the back, "My son, an Auror!" he exclaimed proudly, as Mrs. Weasley sobbed. Neville and Harry shook hands, talking excitedly as Ginny smiled radiantly at Harry.

Ron couldn't tear his eyes from Hermione. His chest suddenly ached and he gasped for breath. _"I'm sorry, Minister. I must decline."_ He couldn't imagine what the year would be like without her constant presence. Didn't she know how he and Harry had come to depend on her? Didn't she know how deeply she would be missed? Ron continued to stare at Hermione in disbelief until she finally turned to face him.

"Honestly, Ronald," she snapped nastily under her breath, "Stop looking at me like that!" She sprang from her chair and rushed upstairs. Ron called after her wordlessly, half-surprised she did not audibly hear the roaring desperation in his heart.

*******

Hermione's exit had not escaped Ginny. She looked from her friend's retreating form to her brother's sullen face and shook her head.

Then, under the table, a hand slipped into hers. Harry continued his conversation with Neville, but Ginny could see him shiver slightly as their fingers entwined.

A pang of sadness hit her as she realized how long she and Harry would be parted this time. She tightened her grip on his hand, and tried to infuse the clasp with all her emotions that went unsaid.

*******

Hermione lay face down on Ginny's bed, sobbing quietly into a pillow. Crookshanks curled up next to her, purring as comfortingly as he could.

She sat up and wiped her eyes hurriedly when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and came over to sit next to his friend. He was dressed for traveling in a brown jacket and a tweed cap. A rucksack was slung over he shoulder.

"Mr. Weasley reckons we won't be able to leave London during our Auror training," he said, as he noticed her looking at the rucksack. "Then we'll probably be sent abroad as we begin tracking the Death Eaters."

Hermione nodded miserably. "I expect it will be a long time before we see each other again."

"I hope not."

She held out her hand as if to shake his. "Don't be daft!" Harry laughed, as he pulled her into a bear hug. "We'll miss you. I don't know how we'll ever get along without you."

She pulled away, blinking back more tears. "Nonsense. You'll get along fine without me and my silly books."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'll miss much more than your cleverness, Hermione."

The bedroom door creaked again as someone shifted on the other side of it. Harry stood up. "See you," he said, as he left the room.

"See you, Harry."

Hermione heard a muffled voice out in the hall, and then a nervous cough. Ron opened the door and popped his head inside.

"Can I have a minute?" he asked, stepping through the doorway.

"Of course."

"I just wanted to say that I think your making a huge mistake," he said roughly.

His crass tone was shocking, but she understood. "No," she shook her head, looking at the night sky beyond the window. "This is the right choice for me."

"It isn't!" Ron said. "You'll- you'll regret it." His voice broke. "You'll miss us."

Fresh tears began to run down Hermione's cheeks. "You're right," she said wretchedly. "I will miss you, Ron."

"I'm sorry," he stammered, kneeling before her. "Please don't cry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to be such a prat."

"I know," she said, smiling weakly.

He reached out to take her shaking hand into his gloved one. Like Harry, Ron was dressed in a jacket and cap; he too had a rucksack hanging from one shoulder.

They sat still for a moment, settling into their customary awkward silence. Then suddenly-

"Bugger it," Ron muttered, and he drew Hermione abruptly against him. His heart thudded in his ears when she leaned down and kissed him. He held her closer as she stroked his face, his neck, his chest. Her lips were salty from her tears, and Ron traced his thumbs over her wet cheeks, murmuring sweetly against her soft mouth.

Hermione's stomach sank when she heard the clock downstairs chime half-past eleven. She shifted to lay her hear against his shoulder.

"Come down to see us off?" he whispered against her hair.

"Okay."

After they went down into the living room, Ron moved to embrace his parents, then his sister. Harry shocked them all by impulsively kissing Ginny full on the mouth before he ducked into the waiting fireplace. Blushing, Neville waved and went to stand by Harry. Ron kissed Hermione shyly, chastely on the cheek, but his blue eyes burned with desire and sadness.

Ginny leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder as they forlornly watched Harry, Ron, and Neville vanish into the black and green flames. Mrs. Weasley patted both girls comfortingly on their backs while Mr. Weasley coughed gruffly, hiding his bemused smile.


End file.
